


Nightingale

by Joltaire



Category: Les Miserables, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Wow, but I don't want to rush this whole thing, idk about porn tho, it'll be long, no fanfics for this ship like at all, skinny love, well I'm here to change that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joltaire/pseuds/Joltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fade far away, dissolve, and quite forget<br/>What thou among the leaves hast never known,<br/>The weariness, the fever, and the fret<br/>Here, where men sit and hear each other groan;<br/>Where palsy shakes a few, sad, last gray hairs,<br/>Where youth grows pale, and spectre-thin, and dies;<br/>Where but to think is to be full of sorrow<br/>And leaden-eyed despairs,<br/>Where Beauty cannot keep her lustrous eyes,<br/>Or new Love pine at them beyond to-morrow.</p><p>-ooo-</p><p>Basically an Éponine x Combeferre fic slightly inspired by Apollo or A Brief History of Love by Janegreys. It's my heterotp so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a brief history of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661200) by Anonymous. 



> Warning: this is my first fanfic ever so any errors are mine and it might not be good but bear with me

Éponine 

"Shove off Montparnasse!" Éponine screamed, shoving her boyfriend several feet back. 

Montparnasse had an evil look in his eyes, not like he was going to hurt her but as if he wanted to murder her. As if he wanted her gone. 

"Leave. Now," he spoke harshly and pointed toward the door with a firm arm. Éponine stared at him, dumbfounded. "You heard me."

"B-but, I have nowhere else to go," she blubbered, tears forming in her eyes. "Mont..."

"You're a stupid little brat and you're only living here because I work for your father. You think I love you? No one would ever love you, you arrogant slut."

"Mont..." Éponine tried once again, moving closer to the man. "You can't.."

"Yes I can!" Montparnasse screamed and threw Éponine into the wall by the door. She slumped down and curled into a ball. Montparnasse opened the door and kicked her, literally kicked her, out. "You can get your stuff when I'm at work."

And he slammed the door. 

-ooo-

Walking down the street at midnight in the rain was not the most pleasant thing, but it was better than in that apartment with Montparnasse. Crying, Éponine called the only person she knew would pick up: Grantaire. 

The phone rang three times before he picked up, his voice husky as though he just woke up. 

"Ponine... What's wrong? You're crying."

That only made Éponine cry harder. "M-Montparnasse kicked me out. Can I stay at your place?"

"Yes, yes, fuck yes. Why did he kick you out?"

"I-I don't know. But I'll tell you all about it later."

She hung up and out her phone back in her purse. She moved to the sidewalk as there was a car coming and tried to find a tissue or napkin or something to make her look presentable. In doing so, she wasn't paying attention at all and bumped right into a stranger who was turning the corner, making her drop her purse with everything in it. 

"Oh, shit sorry," she mumbled as she began to pick up her stuff. The stranger bent down to help her pick up her things and she could tell he was male. "Oh, you don't have to do that, it was entirely my fault."

"No," the stranger said, pulling down his dark blue hood to reveal his face. "It was just as much my fault as it was yours." Then he saw her face in the dim streetlight. "Is everything okay? You're crying."

"Am I?" Éponine said and wiped her cheek. "Anyways, I should go," she said and began to walk away. 

"Wait," the stranger called and Éponine turned around. "Can I at least get your name?" 

"Éponine," she said and walked away. As she was walking she heard him call out his name. 

Combeferre. 

-ooo-

Combeferre 

"Mr Combeferre, you have not payed rent in months. One more month and I'm afraid I'll have to evict you," Javert, the landlord told Combeferre. 

"Shit," Combeferre muttered, running a hand through his sandy hair. "I'm sorry, Mr Javert, it's just that we've all had a bit of trouble paying for school and groceries and books and I promise as soon as we have the money, we'll pay you."

Javert nodded and put his half-moon glasses back on and began to look through papers. Combeferre took this as a sign to leave and he did so, returning to the house he shared with 7 of his best friends, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Feuilly and Bahorel. Their other friend, Marius, was always there but didn't live nor sleep there, but they considered him a roommate. 

Despite eight of them living there, they couldn't seem to make ends meet just enough. No one had jobs, except for Feuilly, but Joly got a paid internship, yet that didn't start for another month. Courfeyrac had the bright idea of adding another roommate, but Combeferre quickly shot that idea down. 

-ooo-

"There is an empty room, Ferre. Maybe another worker is just what we need. We can't all live on Feuilly's paychecks."

"No, Courf," Combeferre rebutted. "The only thing worse in a house we can't pay for is an overcrowded house we can't pay for."

"But Ferre--"

"No. It's my name on the lease. It's my say. And I say no." 

And with that, he left the kitchen to go to school. 

-ooo-

Sitting in his room after his "chat" with Javert, Combeferre decided that maybe a roommate wouldn't be such a bad idea. So he opened his MacBook and began to make a poster with the house's number. He printed it off many times. 

He zipped his dark blue hoodie up all the way, as it was quite dark and they didn't live in a particularly nice part of town, and head out, papers in hand. 

-ooo-

When all the papers were somewhere around town, Combeferre decided to head back. He kept his head down to avoid getting raped or kidnapped or something, and was totally not paying attention when he turned a corner and felt a small figure bump right into his chest. 

"Oh shit sorry," the figure said, bending down to pick her things up. And Combeferre being Combeferre bent down to help her pick up her things. "Oh, you don't have to do that, it was entirely my fault," the figure said. 

"No," Combeferre said, standing up and taking off his hood as to not scare her. "It was my fault just as much as yours. You're crying," he said, noticing her wet face in the streetlight."

"Am I?" the girl said, wiping her face. "Anyways," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "I should go." 

When she was a little ways down the sidewalk he called out. "Can I at least get your name?"

The girl turned around and said, "Éponine," then continued to walk. A couple seconds later, he said his own name and headed back to the house, trying to shake the girl out of his mind.


End file.
